


The Mighty Fall

by orphan_account



Category: Fall Out Boy, Halsey (Musician), Melanie Martinez (Musician), Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Abby is 5, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Ashley is 13, Child Abuse, F/F, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Jordan is 9, Josh is rich, M/M, Protective Big Brother Josh, Tyler has a lot of talents, and is 26, and is 28
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 08:52:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9990764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: An Alternate Universe; Josh and Tyler have domestic lives, They live together in a house with a white picket fence in a suburban neighborhood, They have a pretty nice life together until an unexpected visit gets them three kids thrown into their lives.





	1. Can't Help Falling InLove

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! i will be working on this with my friend, Nick, so i could update faster. Also listen to the song-the chapters names- iff you want it's just what i listen when i write them.
> 
> TW; Implied Self-Harm
> 
> xoxo  
> -xD.Wx

Tyler was bored out his mind, he had nothing to do at all. He'd already cleaned the whole house, showered, watched Netflix, finished the book he was reading, danced around the house with 80's music playing while in his underwear and still had time to make dinner for Josh and himself. Well ordered at least. He had did so many things, time wasting things, and Josh still wasn't gonna be home in a while. He was going to lose it. He sighed and tried to think of things to do until his boyfriend got home, he decided he hadn't called his Mom in a while so he was gonna do that. He picked up his phone from the breakfast bar, dialed his Mom's number and walked to the living room. His mom answered with a cheery 'Hi baby how are you?' Tyler smiled, he realized how long it has actually been since he last talked to her. They talked for an hour about Josh, Tyler's family, how Mrs. Walter had recently lost her husband and just catching each other up. Tyler's mom had to make dinner so they said their goodbyes.

Tyler looked at the time and Josh wasn't going to be there for a couple of hours so Tyler went to their room to take a nap even though he was going to mess up his sleep schedule, but he didn't care. He took off his sweatpants but for a sense of comfort, he scanned through Josh's shirt until he found one, it was a little big on him but that wasn't enough. He looked through their closet and found one of Josh's hoodies that swallowed him whole. He sighed in content and laid on Josh's side of the bed and went to sleep.

 

****

a couple hours later Tyler heard the familiar sound of the garage opening, he sat up, rubbed his eyes and yawned.

"Ty i'm home!" Josh said loudly. Tyler smiled widely, stood up and stretched, he ran downstairs two at a time until he reached the bottom. Josh was over by the pizza he had one in his mouth chewing, he noticed his boyfriend and smiled brightly at him. Tyler immediately ran into his arms and tucked his head into Josh's chest. Josh returned the hug with his free hand. He swallowed and kissed the top of Tyler's head and let go.

"Hey baby boy how are you?" Josh asked sweetly. Tyler guided him into living room and pushed him on the couch, he sat on his lap and kissed him, Josh automatically put his hands on his waist and kissed him back.

"i'm okay. how was work?" Tyler finally replied. Josh sighed and rubbed his face.

"stressful but i'm okay now that your here" He said then kissed Tyler's forehead.

"Well do you want to take a bath and relax?" Tyler suggested. Josh seems to think about it before nodding his head.

"Yeah i guess that'll help" Josh said softly, Tyler nodded and headed upstairs to the bathroom and ran some water, he thought about dropping the last bath bomb in it but decided to save it for a  _special_ time. Soon the tub was filled and Tyler called Josh in to tell him it was ready, He came in got undressed and slowly sat in it. He sighed in content. Tyler brought him a pair of boxers and socks, not bothering to bring him actual clothes knowing that Josh wouldn't put them on. They both like to walk around the house in their boxers but at least Tyler has the decency to put on Josh's hoodie that goes past his thigh as Josh would walk around in his naked glory because 'This is his house, He'll walk around with his dick out if he wants to'.

"Thank you Ty" Josh thanked him as he was leaving. Tyler hummed in acknowledgement. Tyler laid down on their bed and took out his phone and scrolled through instagram, he took a quick selfie and captioned it 'I'm bored :P' then posted it and quickly he got over 8 thousand likes and 300 comments in the matter of minutes but the numbers were still climbing. He had over 4.3 million followers on Instagram and a Y, he worked hard for them too. He sang songs, wrote lyrics, played all kinda of instruments and he drew beautifully. Not to brag but Tyler had went to YouTube account with 10 millions followers and got a masters degree and he has multiple talents, he just doesn't do anything with them until Josh suggested he make a instagram account and do something with it so he did. Since Josh had a great paying job, Tyler didn't need to get a job, Josh told him he didn't have to get a job if he didn't want to and he'd take care of them both, No problem so Tyler didn't get a job but he was internet famous so that was pretty cool. Tyler started thinking, his life was perfect. He had a loving boyfriend, a roof over his head and clothes on his back, he didn't need to worry about money, he had a lot of talent and he was internet famous-not that it mattered, he could go without that- he had everything you could ever want. he was truly happy, he was elated he never did ask for a lot and yet here he was he had so much. he loved it, he loved Josh. Tyler was so lost in thought that he hadn't noticed his boyfriend coming out the bathroom and sitting by him. 

"Ty why are you crying?" Josh asked worriedly as he wiped Ty's tears. Tyler snapped his head towards Josh and tackled him into a hug, his tears falling more frequently. 

"Tyler? what's wrong? why are you crying?" Josh asked again, he hugged Tyler close to his chest and combed his fingers through his hair trying to calm him. 10 minutes had past and Tyler finally calm down. He took a deep breath and let it out

"Josh, Thank you so so much." Tyler finally replied. Josh looked at him puzzled, he cocked his eyebrow and waited for Tyler to explain.

"You gave me so much, Josh, you put a roof over my head, clothes on my back, food on my table and money in my pockets and you never ask for anything. I don't have or really need a job because of you, you told me to do something with my talent and now i have a YouTube account with a whole bunch of fans that look up to me and want to do the things i do. My life is perfect because of you. Sure i had house- well apartment- and a few clothes and a minimum wage paying job but i wasn't truly happy, i was a shell of a man i never felt alive i tried but i didn't and i have proof for that. shameful proof-" Tyler subconsciously rubbed his arms. "but Josh you make me so god damn happy! i can't explain but i have a deep love for you, i love you with all my heart and yeah i know this is cheesy but i don't have it in me to care, i'm just so happy your mine and i am yours. I honestly don't know how i ever lived without you, i am so grateful for you, you don't even realize how much i love you. I still think doing  _it_ but i resist the thoughts, and i am so sorry for the days that i'm in a bad mood and brush you off and yeah i am annoying and clingy and just a flat out bitch but i don't mean it i just love you so much words can't even describe it. I just love you so fucking much Joshua William Dun, So fucking much." Tyler quite fast but it was understandable and by the time he was done, Josh had tears rolling down his face and a warm smile tugging at his lips, he pulled Tyler into a bone-crushing hug then looked fondly into Tyler's big brown doe eyes and kissed him, it wasn't their regular kind of kiss but one that screamed 'I love you to the moon and back'. They stayed like that until that position got uncomfortable, Josh let go and laid down then opened his arms and Tyler quickly fell into them. He buried his face into Josh's chest and left no room between their bodies. Tyler couldn't help but to sing 'Can't Help Falling In Love' so he sang softly while Josh played in his hair until they both fell asleep.


	2. Rat A Tat Tat.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They get a special visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Homophobic Slurs and blood
> 
> Hope that doesn't bother you all that much cuz it is overused in this chapter
> 
> -xD.Wx

_knock knock knock. knock knock knock. bzzzzzzzz bzzzzzzzz._

Josh groaned and opened his eyes then rubbed them, the sunlight was shining brightly. Josh laid still, maybe they'll go away. They did not.  _Knock knock knock_. Josh refused to get the door. So he did something someone sane would do.

"Ty. Tyler get the door" Josh whined while shaking his boyfriend. Tyler didn't moved.

"Tyler, Go open the god damn door please!" Josh said louder, He rolled on top of Tyler. Tyler mumbled a 'No your the man in the relationship, you do it' then rolled over so Josh would fall back on his side. But Josh was determined not to get out of bed and tried again.

"Tyler i gotta work later i need to get some rest" Josh tried but Tyler just replied with 'well then you better hurry'. Josh groaned but quickly thought of something.

"Okay Ty, if you don't get the door right now, i won't have sex with you and you won't be able to touch yourself - for 1 week" Josh threatened but Tyler was a mule, he wasn't going to give in that easily. 

"Wanna try me mister? Ok then, No touching yourself, No Sex, No dildo or anything that will pleasure you, And No Taco Bell. For a month." Josh challenged and Tyler didn't know if he was joking or serious but wasn't going to find out. He mumbled angrily and slipped on his sweatpants and headed down stairs. Josh smiled in victory and laid back down about to fall asleep but Tyler called him, confusion laced in his voice. Josh sighed, he wouldn't get to sleep now. He made his way down stairs and look at Tyler in annoyance. 

"Yes Dear? You summoned me?" Josh said annoy. He was not a morning person. At All.

"Josh, Shut up and come here." Tyler told him, And Josh complied. There was a woman with blonde hair and big ocean blue eyes standing with three children.

"Uh Hello? Who are you?" Josh asked her and she looked up and immediately flushed from embarrassment. Josh had on only underwear and socks but he wasn't ashamed because this was his god damn house he pays the bill he can walk around in all his naked glory if he wanted to.

"Joshua Dun? I am Jenna Black but can call me Jenna. I work for Ohio Department, Child Protective Services and these kids here are; Ashley she is 13 and then Jordan he is 9 and this little cutie here is Abigail she is 5." Jenna said quickly. Josh looked at her confusedly, Why would he care what their names and ages are?

"Okay? What do you want?" Josh said rudely, Tyler quickly hit him and told him 'Don't be an asshole' Josh rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Well Mr.Dun these are your siblings. Mind if i come in?" She asked him nicely. Tyler answered for Josh and opened the door wider for them to come in.

They walked to the living room and sat down. Tyler took off Josh's hoodie and made him put it on because there are children around. He thanked Tyler and put it on. 

"Do you mind taking the kids in another room?" Jenna asked nervously, Josh nodded to Tyler and he immediately rounded the kids up and took them into the gameroom 

"So Mr.Dun, I am sorry to say this but your Mother and Father have passed away. Your Father had beaten and abused these kids and his wife for years but know one knew. Your Mother was a drug addict and your Father was addicted to both alcohol and drugs-heroine to be exact. He had broken 3 of your mom's ribs and cracked her skull she bled to death. He broken Ashley's arm and beat her until she was unconscious and forgot about the two younger ones and overdosed. Ashley had been unconscious for a total of 4 days until she had awaken. The two kids were laying on the side of her crying but lucky Ashley told her siblings to look for a phone because she was unable to move. They found a phone and Ashley coached them into dialing the police. And they were all lucky, if Ashley hadn't taught them how to dial the police before that, they wouldn't be here today" Jenna said quietly with a slight smile on her face. Josh frowned, even though he just met them today he felt bad for them.

"Good. That's what those selfish bastards get, They did that to me when i was younger that's why i had to leave as soon as i got the chance. Those poor souls" Josh said and Jenna nodded in agreement.

"Well Mr.Dun, With both of their parents gone and no close relatives, they have no where to stay unless they go to a foster home but there is a big chance that they'll get split up, but what i am asking is would you like to adopt them? You should also know that they haven't been to school so Ashley doesn't now how to read and Jordan doesn't have good grammar" Jenna said, trying to hide the hopefulness behind her professionalism. Josh thought about it. On one hand, They are my siblings and they're too young to be going through all this alone, i'll have the chance to bod with them and they might be fun to have around but on the other hand, what if they're brats and want what they can't have, what if Tyler doesn't want them around? He'd have to do everything for them because Josh has to work everyday from 8:00 am to 5:00 pm get go home and get an hour of rest then go back to work until 11:00 pm then go home and spend time with his baby boy. He is his own boss so might be able to cut back on all the work, but he couldn't do anything yet without Tyler having a say so.

"Babe! Come here!" Josh shouted just loud enough for Tyler to hear, And he did hear he jogged to Josh with a smile on his face.

"Those siblings of yours are adorable and funny and super respectful" Tyler smiled brightly, Josh couldn't help the smile that tugging on his lips at his boyfriend's excitement.

"Ty sit down, we gotta talk" Josh said seriously and Tyler quickly sat down and gave Josh all his attention.

"Okay so long story short; My abusive parents died, and left my siblings orphans and now Jenna is asking if we want to adopt them since all my relatives live far away from here, If we don't adopt them they will be sent to a foster home when there is a huge chance that they'll get split up, what do you say?" Josh said quickly but understandable but Tyler was confused.

"That's sad and all but why are you asking me? this is your choice not mine, my opinion doesn't matter. This is your house not mine, your money not mine. i don't anything not even clothes i'm wearing." Tyler asked with furrowed brows, he was truly confused as to why Josh was asking him, they were Josh's siblings not his. This was Josh's house. Josh owned everything Tyler had.

"Tyler, i am sure that you have an influence in this" Jenna reassured, Josh nodded his head.

"Ty this is your house too, sure  _i_ bought it but i bought it us, both of us. And yeah i did buy this stuff but i bought it for you, your opinion matters also because you live if too and it wouldn't be fair if i agreed to this without asking you because you might not want to take care of kids" Josh reassured and pat him on the back, Tyler smiled shyly and nodded.

"Y-Yeah sure we can keep them but just one question though." Tyler said seriously. Josh and Jenna looked at him seriously and Jenna nodded for him to ask.

"Yes what is it?" Jenna asked keeping her attention on Tyler.

"Are they allergic to any domestic animals" Tyler smiled brightly and Josh couldn't help but laugh and Jenna also laughed and shook her head 'No'. 

"You two will make great dads, you are very cute together!" Jenna squealed, Josh thanked her and Tyler just blushed. 

"You know, Me and My fiance have adopted two siblings, Two girls one of them is three and the other one is four so maybe we get them a play date and give us the chance to talk because you guys seem to be pretty fun." Jenna said excitedly. Tyler was excited too, he was going to have new friends and he would be like a father fig-well a mother figure because he's more feminine than Josh and will be the closest thing to a mother to them.

"Joshie, can we? i wanna meet her fiance, and their kids." Tyler said like a little kid begging for a puppy.

"Well, Sure why not. what's his name? or hers..?" Josh said, He wasn't to sure because she was messing with his gaydar.

" _Her_ name is Debby, and the two littles ones are Brenda and Skylar-Rose" Jenna said fondly. Josh smiled and they all agreed to meet up Friday, which was in 4 days. before Jenna left Josh and Tyler had to sign a few adoption papers but before they did that, they asked the kids if they wanted to stay with them and they of course said yeah -Well Jordan did and the girls went along with it. They signed it and Jenna left now it was the five of them.

"What do you guys want to do?" Josh asked bending on his knees to here them better.

"Can we get some foods Mister? us is hungry" Jordan asked. Jenna had mentioned his horrible grammar, Josh nodded and told them to follow him to the gameroom. They obeyed.

"Okay so first lets get the clear, You guys listening?" Josh asked them, They all nodded. Even Tyler.

"Really Ty? Come over here" Josh rolled his eyes at his goofy boyfriend but smiled nonetheless. Tyler stood where Josh was pointing.

"Okay now, we are going to set some rules okay? okay. You can address us as Tyler-" He pointed to Tyler "And Josh, or anything that feels comfortable. You need to let us know if something is wrong with any of you, we don't want anything bad to happen. Feel free to ask for anything whether it's food, clothes, toys or games, let us know if you want it. And also you have to respect us and we will respect you. Ty you got anything to say?" Josh asked looking over to Tyler, he nodded.

"Ashley, if you ever need someone to talk to and you don't feel comfortable talking to your brother, you can always talk to me or i could get you a female to talk to you i have a friend named Melanie who you can talk to-" Ashley blushed at that, knowing exactly what he was talking about. "And also we'd like it if you were open with us or josh at least. That's it Josh" Tyler told him and looked at him expectantly. Ashley thought about it, she already liked Tyler. She felt like she was going to be talking to him a lot.

"So now that that's out of the way, what do you guys want to eat?" Josh asked everyone. 

"Can we have a pancake? or a bowl of that crunchy stuff and white water well can we get two? i hafta share with Abby and Ash" Jordan asked Josh with a big toothless smile. Josh felt bad that his little brother thought he had to share half of his food, they had been doing it so long that it has become his go to thing. if one gets food then the rest had food.

"Oh baby, You can get your own food and so can your sisters" Tyler reassured, Jordan eyes lit up and so did Ashley's. 

"Really? This is the first time i never had to share anything, i always had to take care of them" Ashley said shocked and happy. Happy that her siblings had someone to take care of them. Happy that she had someone to take care of her. She kinda trusts them but not fully that's why she stared at the skeptically, trying to find any indication of lies. She found none and smiled the first real smile she has in so long.

"Can Jordan get pancakes and milk? The neighbors gave him some once and that had been his favorite." Ashley asked hesitantly and when Josh nodded she continued.

"And can Abby have those little bread things with synonym and syrup with bacon and milk?" Ashley asked getting stuck at cinnamon but eventual gave up and said synonym.

"You mean French Toast, with cinnamon?" Josh asked and Ashley eyes went wide and she snapped and pointed to Josh like she just remember the song that had had been stuck in her head all day.

"That's what it was." She said then nodded her head. Tyler smiled fondly, he could get used to this. 

"What do you want?" Tyler asked her nicely and Ashley seemed like she forgot about herself, Tyler was determined to change that.

"Oh well um i'll take whatever you give me" She said quietly and bowed her head. 

"What do you like? We'll make it." Josh said and Ashley thought about it, She honestly wanted eggs, bacon and pancakes. 

"May i have eggs, bacon and a pancake?" She asked nervously and instantly felt better when they nodded.

"Well, since i can't cook for shit -excuse my french- Tyler is gonna make it. He is an amazing chef and is talented at so many things." Josh praised him and Tyler blushed and smiled widely.

"Are you guys married?" Jordan spoke up and Ashley nodded, wanting to know the same thing. Both Tyler and Josh blushed furiously.

"N-No Jordan, we aren't married but he is my boyfriend" Josh said quite flustered.

And out of nowhere there is a small 'you should be' coming from Abigail's mouth, That was the first time both boys heard her speak and they were shocked. everyone was looking at her.

"What? They should be, then they would kiss and have babies. that's what mommy said" She said confused as to why everyone was looking at here.

"Abby, Josh is a boy! he can't have babies!" Jordan told her like i was obvious.

"Well, Ty-lah can, can't he? isn't he a girl?" Abby asked, totally confused about it.

"No Tyler is a boy, he can't have babies either." Ashley told her but she still looked confused.

"I don'unnerstand, How is Josh a boy and Ty-lah is a boy. where is the girl? Daddy said it was a boy and a girl, thas'it. it isn't a boy and boy jus'a mommy and daddy. thas'wha daddy told us! Ashley tell Jordan he's being stupid and there isn't a boy and boy!" She was getting frustrated and started to jumble her words together. Josh was a bit hurt but he quickly shut that down, she didn't know any better.

"Abigail, don't talk like that. now Tyler and i are going to go to the kitchen to make the food, the gameroom is soundproof so i am going to leave the door open, so don't be a afraid to scream if you need anything" Josh said before he and Tyler left. Abby was silent when Josh was in there but when he left she was right back at it.

"Jordan, there isn't a boy and boy together just a mommy and a daddy. Abby's right, dad told us that" Ashley told him, and honestly, Ashley didn't even know herself.

"Daddy said that like guys liking guys was wrong and girls liking girls are wrong and those kinda of people are faggots and they are going to a place called hell, i don't know what that is but that's where they are going" Abby said proudly because she was right. Ashley nodded.

"Ashley what's a faggot? and where is hell?" Jordan asked her, and looked at her expectantly.

"A faggot is a boy who likes other boys. Are you a faggot Jordie? do you like boys? do you wanna go to hell fag!?" Abby shouted and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Josh and Tyler are boys and they like each other! if they can, i can!" Jordan shouted back.

"Daddy says their faggots then! And so are you!" She yelled back at him and started pushing each other until both of them fell off the high chairs, Abby hit her nose and it started bleeding and Jordan fell face first into the floor and busted his lip.

"Ashley! Jordan made my nose bleed, it hurts!" Abby cried, Ashley rushed over to her and held her nose closed and lifted her head.

"Abby breathe through your mouth and hold your nose like i'm holding it, okay?" Ashley said, starting to panic.

"Ashley! My lip is bleeding! it hurts!" Jordan screeched while holding his bottom lip. blood was on the floor, on their clothes, on their skin and there was a lot of it mainly on Ashley. She went to check on Jordan but Abby called her name again and their was blood all over her face, Ashley wiped Abby's face with her blouse but then Jordan kept complaining about his bleeding lip, Ashley rushed to him and wiped the blood off with a clear spot on her blouse, now her whole front was covered in blood and she started to panic more because both of them was calling her about their problems. She couldn't take all the pressure and she broke down and curled into herself and cried harder, her siblings were crying her name but she couldn't do anything about it but cry even harder until she remembered something.

"Josh. Tyler please come help" Ashley cried softly and her siblings were still crying, Abby had let go of her nose and kept trying to wipe the blood off but she just spread it all over her face until it looked like she bit into a used pad and Jordan's lip was still bleeding but lot as much. Ashley remembered that Josh said it was soundproof.

"TYLER! JOSH! HELP! TYLER" she screamed. Tyler and Josh was in the kitchen laughing and joking until they heard a faint call from Ashley. They looked at each other briefly then turned off the stove and took the food off as fast as they could. They ran into the gameroom to see Abigail bleeding through her nose trying to wipe it away while calling Ashley, Jordan was holding his lip crying for Ashley and Ashley herself was in the corner crying into her bloody hands. It was a mess, Josh scooped up Jordan and helped Ashley up and Tyler picked up Abby and held her nose. They rushed to the guest's bathroom and fixed them up. Tyler cleaned all three of the kids while Josh cleaned up the gameroom.

****

Josh made the kids explain, He scolded Abigail for using that kinda of hateful word, she said she didn't know what it meant and Josh just told her it's a hateful and mean world and she apologized and said she didn't hate anyone but they both got put in time out for pushing/saying rude words to others and putting so much pressure on their big sister which they said sorry. after time out they eat food and ice cream and watched movies until it was almost bedtime. Ashley wanted to sleep in the downstairs guest room because she had to have a background noise going while she sleep or she'd a have a nightmare. Jordan wanted to sleep with Josh and Tyler and Abby went where ever Jordan went. Tyler gave Ashley a toothbrush and toothpaste and one of Tyler's shirts that was basically a nightgown on her, none of them had any extra clothes, Tyler noted that and saved it for tomorrow. Josh took Ashley to her room and tucked her in. Meanwhile, Tyler was upstairs bathing the little ones, he wrapped them in a big towel and brushed their teeth -Well the few Jordan has- and Tyler didn't have any underwear to put the on, well he had the laced panties Josh bought him but he wasn't going to put those on a kid, so he put them in one of his shirts and pinned up the bottom to make it more like baby overalls, he put them in the middle of his and Josh's bed and went downstairs and put their clothes in the laundry room then he went to the guest room to retrieve Ashley's clothes and when he peeked in he saw Ashley tucked into Josh's chest asleep and Josh was holding her protectively and he too was asleep, Tyler smiled and gently took Josh's hoodie off leaving him in his sweatpants and t-shirt. Tyler smiled and kissed Josh's forehead, he took Ashley and Josh's clothes and put everything in the washing machine and started them, he would finish them tomorrow but for now he was sleepy so he went to His and Josh's room, both of the kids were still awake but they moved, Jordan was on Josh's side and Abby was on Tyler's. Tyler turned off the light but the light from the T.V was shining making it where he could see, He didn't care too much, he laid in the middle and both of the kids laid on each side of him and Tyler sang them to sleep, they were practically on top of him but he didn't mind he kinda liked it. He sighed in content and fell asleep just like that.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoyed? More sweet crap to come! please leave a comment or a kudos if you like this!  
> Also, Sorry this was rushed. I spent three to four hours on a great chapter and my computer died and I didn't save it so I stayed up until five am writing this. Always save your work.
> 
> Xoxo  
> -xD.Wx


	3. Cats, Dogs and Kids.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler gets cats at dogs, and almost gets to be fucked by Josh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ehhh here you go
> 
> -*~N.W~*

Tyler had been awakened by the alarm Josh had set for him, He opened his eyes and there were tiny feet close to his face and a slight pressure on his legs. Abigail was asleep on his chest upside down and Jordan was lying on Tyler's left arm while his legs were resting on his leg. He looked at the time, 6:45 am. The sun wasn't even awake so why does Tyler have to be? He knew he should get Josh up and make him breakfast and go straight back to bed, that was his plan and he was going to try and stick through it. He gently laid the kids on Josh's side and slipped out of bed, he made his way to the guest room, where surely enough they were still sleeping. Tyler walked in further and gently tapped Josh's forehead, Josh just swatted his hand away and mumble something that Ty didn't understand so he just kept poking him and calling his name until he woke up.

"What do you want Ty?" Josh asked, his voice was scruffy and a bit deeper than usual and Tyler 100% sure that Josh's morning voice was the only good part about the morning.

"Josh you gotta get up for work, it's 6:40 now." Tyler whispered, trying not to wake the sleeping sister. Josh didn't feel like work today but he already missed a day, he needed to know what sales were like and all that other stuff. He sighed and went up to get dress, he told Tyler not to worry about breakfast and that he'd get something while out. Josh took a shower then brushed his teeth and after 3 minutes of Tyler telling him 'he missed a spot' and making him dry off all the way before putting on his grey suit with black socks and shoes and for whatever reason, he had a white rose sitting in his right breast's pocket, and of course Tyler commented on how sexy his boyfriend looked.

"Don't forget that all this-" He grabbed Josh's manhood and squeezed lightly. "is mine, be safe Joshie. Don't do anything stupid ok?" Tyler said while standing on his tippy toes to get to Josh's level. Josh just smiled at his boyfriend's silliness and kissed him. Yes, they knew it was cliché but did they care? Nope, because they love each other and it's real and it doesn't matter. Josh soon left around 7 he had to be there by 8 am sharp and Tyler went to go back to sleep. He walked into their room to see that all three of the kids were in his bed but left enough room for him on Josh's side so he climbed into bed and fell asleep.

 

****

"Mr.Dun, You have a meeting with Mr.Iero and Mr.Way scheduled at 12:45 pm, And Mr.Urie tried to get in contact with you." Josh's secretary, Patrick, reminded Josh. He nodded in acknowledgement and walked to his office. He called in his assistant, Ashley, well he buzzed her. Josh got her a watch that buzzes when he wants her. She knocked on the door and Josh let her in.

"Ashley, i need coffee, Also fax these to Mr.Urie." Josh told her while handing her four papers, She took them and started to leave but Josh started talking to her.

"Bring me my coffee first then do the papers, Make sure you fax them in order." Josh said while typing something into his computer.

"Yes sir, Mr.Dun" She said before left. Josh checked his emails, called some people and started writing the information he needed to show Mr.Iero and Mr.Way at their meeting. Ashley came in not long after and gave Josh his coffee, she looked a bit nervous and she was sticking around longer than she had to. Josh noticed this and glanced up from his computer only to look at it again. 

"Yes Ashley?" Josh asked, He wasn't too interested in her or what she had to say because he was busy right now. Josh doesn't usually talk to people when he's busy, it's unprofessional but Josh sorta liked Ashley so he did acknowledge her.

"Mr.Dun, I need a week off." She said hesitantly, She knew when Josh was really busy he needed her run errands for him. Josh knew she knew that so he cocked an eyebrow wait for her to tell him why.

"Well um you see, my girlfriend just had a baby yesterday and she was put on bed-rest and i have to take care of her and the baby until she feels better." Ashley said, Josh thought about it, he was going to need an assistant for the week if he gave her time off and he didn't have time to find one but he couldn't just keep her while her girlfriend isn't well. he sighed, he suppose he'd hang up fliers. This is exactly why he needs back up assistants.

"Ok Ashley, You can have a week off. Tell your girlfriend to get well." Josh said, Soon as he said it her eyes lit up she nodded and left. When she did Josh had called his secretary.

"Yes sir, Mr.Dun?" Patrick asked, there were clacking sounds of a keyboard in the background.

"Patrick, send Ashley and her girlfriend a gift basket, they just had a kid so make sure to stick some diapers in it. That's it." Josh told him. He assumed that Patrick was writing it down. 

"Oh yeah Mr.Dun, Someone named 'Tyler Joseph' called but he wouldn't tell me what he needed so i didn't send his call through because you said 'If it isn't about business or it isn't important, tell them to leave a message' so that's what i did." Patrick told him, Josh rolled his eyes. 

"What was the message, man." Josh asked, still typing away on his keyboard. He was slightly annoyed that people kept interrupting him while working, did they not understand that he was busy? that he had an amazing business offer to bring his company up even more. Did they not care? they'd get paid even more so they really fucking should care. Patrick could sense his boss's anger and annoyance from a mile away, he did  _not_  want to be on Josh's bad side while he was angry. Josh gets mad and yells at anyone who set him off. He knows from experience.

"He wants you to call him, Sir." Patrick said nervously. Josh didn't feel like talking to Tyler right now, he had work to do and it wasn't going to do it's self.

"If he calls back, tell him i'm busy. Thank you Patrick, that is all." Josh said, not letting Patrick say anything else. He got back to work and four hours later it was time for his meeting. They were going to meet at a fancy place called 'Lindey's' and talk about the partnership. 

"So we got a deal?" Frank asked, Josh nodded. Gerard smiled warmly and shook Josh's hand and Frank followed suit.

****

Tyler had woken up again at around 11 am, had woken the kids up to eat a late breakfast and an early lunch. They freshened up and ate breakfast while Tyler finished their clothes. They put on the clothes they had worn over there, they were a bit torn in certain places and had unidentifiable stains in other places. They had to get new clothes today. Tyler went and got ready and they headed out to the mall. Tyler had to call Josh to see if it would be okay to buy Ashley something she wanted to put in the guest room but he didn't answer so he just bought it.

"Tyler, can we go there?" Ashley pointed to hot topic so of course they're going there. While they were in there, Ashley found her some earrings, band shirts and pants and she saw a really cute hoodie so she got it, Ashley then got an idea.

"Tyler, can i dye my hair? not all of it but just the ends,  _please_ " She asked and fluttered her eyelashes and gave the puppy dog face. Tyler didn't want to disappoint her but he hadn't gotten Josh's okay. 

"I don't know Ash, I gotta ask your brother. He's the one in charge" Tyler rubbed his neck awkwardly and bit his lip.

"Can we ask him then?" Ashley asked with a whole lotta hope on her face. Tyler didn't want to let her down so he did try and call Josh but he didn't answer, he then called the office. Patrick picked up and Tyler told him to let him talk to Josh but Patrick said that Josh was busy, Tyler could understand that so he let out a sigh and told Patrick to let Josh know to call him so Patrick agreed and hung up.

"Okay Ash, we'll get the dye but we won't dye it until we ask Josh alright?" Tyler cocked his eyebrow and waited on an answer. Ashley squealed happily and ran to pick out the color and Tyler decided that Josh needs a new color too, the pink was cute but it was time for a change so he picked out a golden yellow color and got two. he only got one for Ashley, she picked red. Tyler paid for everything and they continued to shop. Jordan and Abby wanted to go into Toys R Us, So Jordan grabbed Tyler's hand and tugged on him to go there. Tyler let Ashley take Abby to the isle with too much fucking pink while him and Jordan went to the 'Boy's' isle, Tyler rolled his eyes, girls can get toys from there if they wanted. Tyler had let Jordan roam around the isle to find what he liked, He came back with two Star Wars' light up Light Sabers. He gave the red one to Tyler and kept the green one for himself, He held his up like he was about to fight and Tyler caught on and played along. Jordan took a playful swing at Tyler but he quickly blocked it and backed back and they started playing around the isles, Tyler pretend to fall when Jordan hit him. He climbed on Tyler's chest.

"Any last words, Tyler?" Jordan asked while smiling like we just won the lottery and that made Tyler smile even more.

"Jordan, I am your father." Tyler said in his best Darth Vader voice. Jordan feigned a horrified expression and stabbed Tyler with his light saber and Tyler pretended to die and Jordan started giggling, Tyler did to until he opened his eyes to see two teenage girls, One was recording him and the other one looked at him excitedly. Tyler told Jordan to get up and he did, Tyler got off the floor and Jordan reached for Tyler's hand which Tyler held on to. The two girls walked over excitedly.

"Oh my god, your Tyler Joseph! We love your videos, we watch you all the time!" The girl with blonde ambition said. The other one nodded rapidly.

"I'm Maya and this is my friend, Charlotte. May we get a picture?" Maya -the blonde one- asked, So Tyler nodded and let go of Jordan's hand, Both the girls took out their phones and got a few pictures. When they were done Jordan immediately held onto Tyler's hand.

"You know, you haven't posted anything on any social media in a while now a whole bunch of the clique started making stupid theories about how you've been kidnapped or how you got sick or whatever but now there's a trending hashtag going around called #SaveTylerJoseph and another one called #WhereIsTyler like a lot of followers of the clique are acting out, but most of them are sure your okay. You should put an end to it before things get serious." Charlotte said seriously, Tyler furrowed his brows but nodded nonetheless.

"Okay thanks, Nice to meet you guys" Tyler said and they hugged him and left Tyler to mind his own business, Tyler took out his phone to look through his twitter and sure enough it was wild. He had thousands of dms, he had thousand of mentions, sure he had a lot before but now it was a whole lot more. And that was just his twitter, he checked instagram and he had so many comments asking if he was okay. Tyler felt bad, he just forgot about the clique and now they were worried. Tyler clicked on the hashtag #SaveTylerJoseph and it was so many pictures and theories about him being dead, kidnapped, sick and some were about aliens abducting him. Now the clique was just being extra. Tyler decided to deal with it later, right now he was spending time with his..boyfriend's adopted kids/siblings..weird. 

"Jordan did you see anything you want?" Tyler asked while gesturing to the toys. Jordan nodded and pointed to a black bike with red and orange flames. So Tyler got an employee to get it and ring it up and Ashley came back with pink tutus, blue tutus and some Disney princess dresses and barbie dolls that he assumed Abby wanted. Tyler paid for everything and asked if he could come back later for the bike which they said yeah. Tyler had bought them some clothes, 3 hours and arms full of bags later they were ready until Abby asked if Tyler got anything, Tyler said no and all three of the kids had convinced him to get something so there they was in front Victoria Secret. Tyler didn't want the kids to go in there so he found a bench and sat them there while he went in there, Ashley insisted that she'd watch her siblings while he went in. As Tyler was browsing around he found a cute pair of while laced panties and lingerie, he thought Josh might like to see him in those so you went up to pay for it, earning a couple of questioning glances from some of the workers but they continued to do their jobs. A lady with long black hair was ringing him up and trying to make small talk.

"So. You getting these for a girlfriend? Ya know, V-Day is coming up." the cashier asked, Tyler rolled his eyes he was annoyed already.

"Nope. But i am getting them for my boyfriend. Since 'V-Day' is coming up" Tyler told her and her eyes had widened and she gave Tyler a nasty look and silently said something under her breath but Tyler heard it. She called him a f*g.

"Excuse me? i didn't hear you? wanna say it louder? Do i have to get your manager?" Tyler asked her and she scoffed and gave Tyler his bag and faked a smile.

"That's what i thought" Tyler mumbled to himself as he was leaving, He walked to back to where Ashley was supposed to be but wasn't. Tyler looked around hoping to catch a glimpse of them but he didn't, he slightly panicked as he ran into each store trying to find them. He had been search for a good 30 to 40 minutes he asked around but apparently nobody has seen them. Tyler started to cry because he had lost his boyfriend's siblings in a big fucking mall with no kind of clue as the where to find them, he had to call Josh. He dialed the office and once again Patrick picked up and said Josh is busy call back later but Tyler wasn't having that shit right now, he demanded Patrick to put Josh on the phone so he did.

"You have 30 seconds." is the first thing Josh said, you could tell he was annoyed but Tyler had bigger fish to fry.

"J-Josh we were at the m-mall and uh everyone got something b-but me and the kids insisted that i-i get something so Ashley insisted to watch them so i let her and went into a s-store and i wasn't even in there long b-but when i got back they were g-gone! i looked everywhere but they w-weren't there Josh! They're gone and i can't find them and the mall is so big that they could be anywhere! I'm sorry Josh I lost them!" Tyler sobbed, Josh was more alert when he heard Tyler crying and that his siblings weren't with him and somewhere in a big ass mall but Josh didn't blame Tyler. 

"Ty breathe, take deep breaths for me Baby Boy, breathe like me Ty breathe in." Josh breathed in and so did Tyler, Josh breathed out and Tyler followed suit. Tyler kept doing it until he calmed down.

"Okay Ty did you look in places you think they might go in?" Josh asked and Tyler shook his head before realizing Josh couldn't see him.

"No, i didn't" Tyler said. 

"Okay look in the places kids might want to go, but right now i'm in a meeting so i gotta call you back, love you baby boy." Josh hung up before Tyler could say anything. Tyler started looking for them, they weren't in none of the kids places, Tyler had only one shred of hope on where to find them and sure enough they were there. They were at the pet shop with a female employee, Tyler sighed in relief and ran a hand through his hair. He walked up to them and the employee looked at Tyler and smiled.

"Hello Sir, Can i help you?" She asked and Tyler nodded and pointed to the kids. Abby looked at Tyler and her eyes lit up she ran to him and Jordan did also but Ashley looked at him with guilt in her eyes.

"Tyler! we missed you! where did you go?" Jordan asked when Tyler stood on his knees to match his height. Abby just nodded and wrapped her tiny arms around his neck and hugged him.

"Where did i go? i went in the store and when i came back, you were gone." Tyler said, he was a bit angry at the for leaving and making him worry like that. He stood up with Abby in his arms.

"Ashley what happened? You said you could watch both of them. You got me and your brother worried, when i tell you to stay put you guys gotta stay put." Tyler scolded but he knew Ashley didn't mean it,

"I'm sorry, Abby ran off and came in here i went to get her and go right back to our spot but then i got lost and we stayed here." Ashley said guiltily, Tyler sighed and nodded. He was going to have to buy that little adventurer a leash. 

"Tyler since we're here can we get a puppy? or a kitten. or both? i'll take care of it i swear" Ashley asked and Jordan nodded excitedly and agreed with Ashley.

"Ash, i don't know..We gotta ask Josh.." Tyler wasn't sure if Josh wanted animals in the house.

"Tyler! You guys said if we wanted ask for it and we could get it!" Jordan spoke up, he did have a point and what Josh doesn't know won't kill him.

"Eh what the heck, we'll get both. Ma'am will you show us the puppies and kittens?" Tyler asked her and she motioned them to follow her and they did.

"Ok guys, here in this door is the puppies and dogs-" She pointed to the right door "And the cats and kittens are in that one-" she pointed to the left door "Call me if you find what you want or if you want to test them" Tyler nodded and bent down to Jordan and Abby's height.

"Which one should we go to first?" Tyler asked them excitedly, They smiled widely and Abby said she wanted to see the kittens and Jordan wanted a puppy, Ashley wanted to see the kittens too so once again, Tyler let the girls do their own thing -but of course Tyler sent the employee in there-. He took Jordan into the room with the puppies and Jordan immediately started to play with the first puppy he saw, Tyler walked around looking at the dogs and puppies, most of the puppies were stepping on each other trying to play with Tyler's fingers the puppies were pretty big but he noticed a small Siberian Husky getting trampled he felt bad for him, it reminded him of himself back in high school. He was always the smallest in his classes and he got picked on for it everyone was always stepping on him because of it. Jordan walked over to where Tyler was.

"Did you find one you like little buddy?" Tyler asked him, He shook his head No.

"Well do you like that one?" He pointed to the small husky, Jordan looked at it skeptically but then quickly nodded. Tyler went over to check on the girls.

"Did you girls find a cat you like?" Tyler asked and Abby said yeah a pointed to a cat that looked like a tiger and Ashley pointed to a fluffy cat brown cat.

"This one! Can we get this one?" Ashley asked, that kitten was so fluffy and adorable but so was Abby's. Jordan went to look around and he found a big fluffy white cat

"Which one do you want buddy?" Tyler asked, Jordan pointed to the white cat he was looking at but frowned because He, Ashley and Abby wanted different ones and they couldn't have them all, unless. Jordan got an idea.

"We can get all of them! i could get my own kitty, Ash can have her own kitty and Abby could share with Joshie and you could get the puppy for yourself!" Jordan suggested excitedly. Tyler thought about it, 3 cats and a dog would be a lot to keep up but fun to have around, plus he loved cats and dogs and always wanted to fill his house up with them when he was little.

"Okay then, Miss can we have the brown fluffy kitty and the tiger cat, and the white fluffy one?" Tyler asked the woman.

"My name's Bridget and you want the brown-haired Siberian kitten and the Toyger cat and the Turkish Angora?." She asked while getting them out and putting them in a crate together. 

"Okay Bridget, can i get more information about them though?" Tyler asked, Bridget nodded and sat the crate down on the table so the children could play with them.

"The Toyger is a girl, She is house broken and trained, she's technically still a kitten but Toygers grow pretty fast so she may be pretty big but she is only 10 months old and the Siberian kitten, is also a girl, she's 5 months but she's pretty small, she'll most-likely hit a growth spurt when she's 11 months since that's when her mom did. So far she has been okay around puppies and other cats but we don't know how she is with other animals other than that, same with Toyger, and she's good around kids and so is the Turkish cat is a male and he is a year old." She said, she was reading their info. Tyler signed the adoption papers for the cats and went over to the dogs. Tyler picked out the small husky and made Bridget tell him about it. She was a girl, the only girl. She is 7 months old and she was trained and house broken and good with the cats, Tyler once again signed adoption papers. He paid for all the necessities and loaded everyone and everything up in Josh's unnecessary mercedes benz suv, they loudly sang songs that was on the radio until they got home.

Ashley helped Tyler set up the cat's room, and they just decided that the dog will sleep where ever she wants. by the time they were done with everything it was time for Josh to come home and just as Tyler suspected, Josh pulled into the garage. Tyler had the Toyger in his lap sleep, He panicked and put her in the nearest room Which was Josh's office, Tyler face palmed at his stupidity and rushed away from Josh's office. Ashley had her kitten in her lap also and Jordan was playing with the dog and Abby was playing with Jordan's cat.

"Ashley go hide the cats and puppy in your room and hurry!" Tyler whisper shouted, Ashley quickly did what he said and laid the cats on the bed then sat the puppy and her toy on the floor and left the door slightly open. When she came back, Josh was entering the house. Tyler was sat on the couch whispering something to Abby and Jordan, Ashley joined them on the couch and they all pretended to watch T.V when Josh announced he was home. Tyler quickly rushed over, gave him a peck on the lips and took his suit top.

"Hey babe, how was your day?" Tyler nervously asked Josh, He didn't seem to notice because he was sniffing the air with his brows furrowed.

"Ty it smells weird in here, do you smell it?" Josh asked, He started to sniff around until he got to Tyler when he did he scrunched up his nose.

"Jesus Tyler, you smell like a barn, what did you do?" Josh asked. Tyler looked around nervously trying to come up with a good excuse.

"Me and the kids played outside for a while" Tyler nervously chuckled, Josh shrugged and walked to the bathroom, Tyler let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. 

"Baby Boy, what's for dinner?" Josh asked when he came back.

"I was hoping we could order Chinese" Tyler said.

"Okay baby, i'll order it, Will you set the table?" Josh asked and made the call.

****

The food came and everyone sat at the table while Josh gave them their food, He sat by Tyler and started to eat. Tyler said that Ashley, Jordan and Abby started school tomorrow and Josh said he'd take them since he was going that way and they talked about random things until they were finished. Josh cleaned up the mess and sent the kids to the living room, Tyler helped Josh wash the dishes when suddenly Josh's hand was on Tyler's ass he gave it a soft pinch. Tyler turned to Josh and started to swat his hands away but Josh started to kiss him and squeeze his butt cheeks, Tyler couldn't help the small moan that escaped his lips, Josh had backed Tyler up until he hit the kitchen sink, Tyler was getting hard, he bucked his hips into Josh's seeking friction. Josh lifted Tyler up and Tyler immediately straddled him, Tyler started to grind on Josh while still kissing him, he could feel Josh's hard on brushing against ass and moaned into Josh's mouth. Josh had stopped then put Tyler down and Tyler whined at the loss of friction, Josh guided him to the living room, Ashley, Jordan and Abby was watching some Disney movie on Netflix all of their attention was on it.

"We'll be upstairs for a while, Ash if the little ones get sleepy let them stay in your room for the night, snacks are in the pantry juice is in the fridge only bother us if it's emergency." Josh said, Ashley was still focused on the movie but made a slight noise to let Josh know she heard.

Josh picked Tyler back up and carried him upstairs into their bedroom and locked the door. Josh told Tyler to strip he didn't need to be told twice. Tyler then remembered something he told Josh to wait and don't move. Tyler quickly changed into the lingerie he bought that day. Tyler strode out to Josh and his eyes were wide and full of lust, he motioned for Tyler to go to him. He laid Tyler on the bed and tied his hands to the bed and kissed his neck, he nipped as he kissed until he latched on to Tyler's sweet spot and started sucking, Tyler moaned loudly .

"Baby Boy you gotta keep your voice down, Don't want anyone to hear us now do we?" Josh asked lowly, his hot breath trailing down Tyler's neck. Tyler rapidly shook his head No. Josh continued to suck hickeys on his neck, slowly, slowly going further down until he got to the white laced panties. He looked Tyler in the eyes and pulled them down with his teeth, He blew his hot breath on Tyler's already leaking cock, Tyler moaned when Josh took his cock in his mouth. Suddenly Josh's phone rang, he groaned while Tyler's manhood was still in his mouth and the vibrations of his throat went straight to Tyler's dick, He muffled his moan in his shoulder. Josh grabbed his phone and answered it, he had to work. He untied Tyler and apologized, Tyler nodded and jerked it until he came, He put his clothes back on and Josh walked to his office and it was then that Tyler remembered. He heard Josh scream and yell his name.

"TYLER! THERE IS A FUCKING BABY TIGER IN MY OFFICE!" Josh screamed, Tyler ran into Josh's office. 

"Oh. ha. funny story..we got a cat-"  _bark bark bark_  Tyler was cut off by the small puppy running in from between his feet. "...and a puppy..-" Tyler was cut off again by Ashley running in after her kitten and Jordan had his big fluffy cat in his hands running after Ashley's kitten. Tyler slowly glanced up to see Josh with his mouth open and eyes wide in shock.

"Someone explain to me why the fuck are there 3 cats and a dog in my office." Josh asked oddly calm. Tyler's eyes went wide and he immediately pointed to Ashley, she shook her head and pointed to Jordan, Jordan pointed to Abby but of course she pointed back to Tyler, you'd think this was some kind of terrible sitcom. Jordan's cat jumped out of his arms and circled around Josh's leg, Abby's cat was on Josh's computer asleep and the puppy and Ash's kitten was playing.

"Tyler you better be glad i love you and these animals are cute, take them out. But not the white one, leave that one." Josh said. They took them out and took them to the living room and put on a movie until they fell asleep half way through the movie. Josh was dun after 30 minutes and went to the living room to find everyone sleep, he picked up Jordan and Abby and took them into the spare room by his and Tyler's room and gave them both kisses on the forehead, he carried Ashley and her cat to the guest room and laid her down and kissed her forehead and turned off the lights. When he went back to the living room Tyler was half awake, when he saw Josh he smiled sleepily and wrapped his arms around his neck and when Josh had a good grip Tyler jumped and wrapped his legs around Josh and nuzzled his neck. Josh laid him down in the middle because he wanted to be closer to Josh. Josh took off Tyler's clothes and his and laid in bed. Josh remembered something, he got Tyler's phone, opened twitter and nudge Tyler to smile which he did but his eyes were still closed, Josh took picture and added a tweet saying "Tyler is fine, he just had something personal going on. Thank you guys for caring so much." and tweeted both the picture and tweet. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter will be uploaded by friday. it'll be short i promise.  
> i also feel that these are too long and boring.  
> -*~N.W~*
> 
> Update: We're not going to continue this story for a while because school is getting a little bit hectic and this story will be pretty long but we will try to make short one-slong. Thank you.
> 
> -xD.Wx

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, it's Nick, did you enjoy the little fluff? well hope you did cuz there won't be any for a bit.  
> just so you know: Josh owns his own company-more will be told in up coming chapters-, Tyler's YouTube won't be important, Tyler doesn't often curse. 
> 
> _*~N.W~*


End file.
